Haunted
by R5fan16
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Ally and Austin are dating, but Ally realizes he's starting to drift further and further away, until he ends it! Why you ask? And what does Ally do in the mean time? Find out here! Happy ending, because I'm a sucker for happy endings :) R&R! Rated K


**Hey! This one shot is kind of based off the song Haunted by Taylor Swift,except there will definately be a happy ending,because,well,I'm a sucker for happy endings :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally,Haunted by Taylor Swift ,or sorry by the Jonas Brothers!**

**Warnings: None really**

**Pairings: Austin/Ally**

**Most of this story Austin's acting like a jerk,but there will be auslly at the end,don't worry.**

The first time I realized he was drifting away,was about 9 months into our relationship. I had texted him asking if he wanted to meet me at my fathers store,Sonic Boom,where we would always meet up. He didn't reply for 3 hours and when he finally did,all it said was "sorry,can't,busy". I kind of just took that as an answer,because I didn't want to be one of those overly attached girlfriends.

The second time,was when we were actually hanging out. I walked to Austin's house,wanting to talk to him and see if he wanted to write a song,and he let me in. His eyes,usually filled with love and happiness when we're together,now turned cold and dark,as if the light in him just shut off,and only left darkness behind. We managed to write a song,but in complete and utter awkwardness,as if we were strangers. I asked him what was wrong,and he just told me it was nothing and brushed me off,turning his gaze towards the keyboard again. I just sighed and left it alone,since he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

The third time was when I really started to get worried**,**I was working at Sonic boom,and Austin and Dez were talking in the corner. Austin was throwing glances my way,and they weren't 'hey look there's my gorgeous girlfriend' glances,they were more like 'I'm saying stuff about you and not good stuff either'glances. Once they finished talking,Austin walked passed me standing behind the counter,and walked out of the store. I watched him walk out,then Dez came up to me and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry about him Ally,he's just grumpy"Dez said,I smiled slightly at the goofy boy in front of me. I'm glad Dez tells me not to worry,because he's Austin's best friend,and he knows better then anyone,but somehow,I really wish Austin was here and everything would go back to normal,and he was the one making me smile.

The fourth time was the final straw for him,because he walked into the store and all he said was "Ally,I think our relationship has been a mistake,so I'm sorry,but we have to end it" then just walked out. I gaped at his retreating figure,and when he was out of eyesight I ducked behind the counter and sobbed. Luckily the store was empty,so no one was there to see me acting like this.

It was a few weeks later that I finally decided that he didn't deserve my tears,my love,or me in general. Sure,he _was_ my bestfriend,but he broke that off with everything else.I was going to give him a piece of my mind,and I was going to do that by doing the one thing that I can do better than any other things,and that's write a song,and sing it to him. Which is perfect,because there's a local singing competition coming up,and I know for sure Austin is going to be there,since he's one of the celebrity judges,did I mention he's only a celebrity because of _my _songs?

It was a few days later,and it was the day of the singing competition. I arrived at the theater they were having it in,and went backstage with my acoustic guitar in hand**(1)**.

"Ally Dawson,you're up next" The stage manager said,I nodded and did some of my vocal warm ups. The performance before me ended and they closed the curtain so I could go out and get ready. The stage crew grabbed a stool for me to sit on,before I walked out and sat on the stool. The stage manager counted down from 5,then the curtains opened and they announced my name. I saw the look of shock cross Austin's features,and I smirked to myself.

"I'm Ally Dawson,and I'll be singing a song I wrote called Haunted" I said into the mic,not letting my eyes leave Austin's. I started playing the chords,and took in a deep breath.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_it's getting dark,and it's all too quiet_

_and I can't trust anything now_

_and it's coming over you like its all a big mistake_

I sang looking directly into his eyes,he looked down at his clipboard,then returned his gaze to my eyes.

_Ohhhh I'm holding my breath_

_won't lose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

I hold that note,and close my eyes remembering that one day when I first noticed his eyes get darker and colder. This was the only time my gaze left Austin's all night.

_Come on,Come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_somethings gone terribly wrong_

_you're all I wanted_

_Come on,Come on _

_don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back,now I'm haunted_

I sang the chorus with as much passion as I could,and I could tell the other judges were impressed,Austin,not so much.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_from everything we had_

_but I still mean every word I say,to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_and he just might make me smile_

_but the whole time I'm wishing it was you,instead_

_oh oh,I'm holding my breath_

_wont see you again_

_something keeps me holding onto nothing_

I'm actually in tears now,looking into Austin's golden orbs. He actually looked guilty as he saw my eyes sparkle with tears,good,he should be.

_Come on,Come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought i had you figured out_

_somethings gone terribly wrong_

_you're all I wanted_

_come on,come on_

_don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back,now I'm haunted_

_I know,I know,I just know_

_You're not gone,you can't be gone,no_

_Come on,come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_somethings gone terribly wrong_

_won't finish,what you started_

_come on,come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_cant go back,I'm haunted_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_never thought I'd see it__**(2)**_

I finish with my eyes closed,tears running down my face. When I open them,I see the audience and the judges are all cheering,except for one particular judge. He was just staring at me,mouth open in shock. I sighed and the curtains closed,I stood up off the stool and walked off the stage. I find my best friend Trish,and Dez standing there. I didn't even know they were here. Yes,I still talked to Dez,even though he's friends with Austin.

"You did great Ally!" Trish squealed pulling me into a hug,I smiled and wiped my tears away,Dez pulled me into a hug after Trish let go.

"You know,Austin's going to realize that song was for him"Dez said and I shrugged.

"I know,but who cares"I replied and turned to watch the rest of the performers, once they were all finished,I watched as three judges came onto the stage,but not Austin.

"Ok,we know you all want to hear who the winner is,but we have one more performance!" One judge shouted into his microphone,everyone cheered and the lights dimmed. The judges walked off stage where we were standing,while Austin walked past us and onto stage,casting me a glance.

I stood there shocked,he's singing? What?! I turned to Trish and Dez,who had guilty looks on their faces.

The lights turned back on and everyone cheered as they saw Austin on stage with a guitar.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry_  
_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_  
_It's all me_  
_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_  
_Knowing that I am to blame_  
_For leavin' your heart out in the rain_  
_And I know your gonna walk away_  
_Leave me with the price to pay_  
_Before you go I wanted to say_  
_Yeah_

_That I'm sorry_  
_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_  
_And it's all me_  
_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it alive on my own_  
_But if you have to go, then please girl_  
_Just leave me alone_  
_'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways_  
_Begging you to stay_  
_If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry_  
_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_  
_It's all me_  
_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_  
_But you're already on your way_

_**(2)**_

A lot of the time in that song,he subtly looked over at me. I tried to avoid his gaze,but it was almost impossible. When he finished,everyone cheered and screamed and clapped,except for me.

"Can I just say something?"Austin said into the microphone "I need to say this,can Ally Dawson please come onto the stage?"He asked,I slowly and hesitantly walked onto the stage.

"Ally,I'm so,so,so sorry! I thought that we were a mistake because I was just being stupid,but I realized,I love you,and I was just scared of loving somebody so much,so I let you go,and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made" He said and looked me in the eyes,I looked down at the floor,trying my hardest not to cry.

"Austin,I don't know if I can forgive you,you were a huge jerk to me" I said,the crowd booed and I glared at them. Austin gave me his famous puppy dog eyes and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Please Ally,I _love _you" He said,almost in tears. I sighed and smiled slightly,nodding my head,he grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. The crowd cheered and we smiled into the kiss.

I was haunted,but I'm not anymore,because my Austin's back,and I don't think he's going anywhere soon.

**Wow,that felt like it took FORever to write! But whatever! I love Haunted by Taylor Swift,even though it's an older song,I AM OBSESSED! I'm a huge Swiftie,I've said that in,like,all of my stories,but just thought you should know!**

**(1) I know Ally/Laura can't play guitar,but for the sake of the story,let's say she can! And this is based after Ally gets over her stage fright.**

**(2) Haunted by Taylor Swift,I don't own it.**

**(3) Sorry by the Jobros,I miss them a lot,I used to LOVE them,I still do,I just don't see them around as much! I don't own this song.**

**Ready,Set,Rock! **

**Mel :)**


End file.
